Dereliction
by sydneybell24
Summary: Zack put his all into everything, especially his relationship. But how could he not want to give up when they didn’t seem to want him? Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud, others.


**A/N:** So, whenever I read a Seph/Zack/Cloud fic, I always notice that Zack's kind of left out of stuff, and Seph and Cloud are googly eyed for each other. I was talking to my beta, and she said she hated when that happened, and told me about how she thinks there should be a fic about ZACK in this relationship and maybe show how he feels in a situation like this. So… here it is! It's for Natalie, because I love her to death, and she took me out of my horrible 'I can't write!' rut. So, here's to you.

Ahaha, to warn you, there's gonna be a lot of sex and sexiness in this fic, even in this chapter, so uh, watch out. It'll be multi chaptered, too, so there's a thing I've never done. Well, on with it.

By the way… As far as ages go, I'm gonna change it up a little bit. Cloud's 21, Zack's 22 and Seph's 24.

**WARNINGS: **AU, lots of smut, Sydney's first mulit-chaptered fic, Zack in distress, a totally un-ukeish Cloud, a not completely serious Seph. Yes, be afraid.

* * *

Zack was having a bad week. He sat at the kitchen table with a plate of pasta in front of him, and one on each of his sides. They still weren't home, and they were supposed to be here three hours ago.

Cloud and Sephiroth had been fighting like cats and dogs since Monday, and Zack found himself caught in the middle of death glares and screaming matches between the two of them. He didn't even know what the fighting was all about, but he did know that it was pretty important if Cloud had thrown a plate at the back of Sephiroth's head.

So, being the matchmaker that he had convinced himself to be, Zack tricked his lovers. He told them he wanted to hang out, just as a pair, and told them to meet him at the movie theater after work.

Of course the raven haired man didn't want to die young, so he decided not to go to the movies with the two. Instead, he stayed at home and cleaned the house, cooked dinner and sat at the table waiting for them.

For some reason, though, they just didn't show up. Zack was worried that they had gotten so mad at each other that they left and decided to go off somewhere. Or worse…

Zack's head popped up from his arms. What if Cloud killed Sephiroth and stuffed him into a dumpster? Or what if Sephiroth poisoned Cloud's popcorn and left him dead in the movie theater?

Zack was just about to leap up and grab his car keys, but the front door flew open and Cloud and Sephiroth stumbled in, wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing the breath out of each other.

Cloud kicked the door closed before the cold winter air could cool the house down. The silver haired man lifted Cloud into his arms and stalked over to the couch, still kissing him hard.

Zack just stared with a goofy grin on his face, happy that he got the fighting to end, and the sexing to start. Those two were so mad, that they wouldn't even fuck around with him. So in other words, Zack hadn't had sex in a week.

Sephiroth was kissing down the blonde's neck when blue eyes opened to look at the raven haired man. "Get the hell over here, Zack," Cloud snarled, and Zack couldn't help but comply.

A hand wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled onto the black leather couch and pushed on top of Cloud. The blonde began to ravish Zack's mouth, while Sephiroth pulled his t-shirt up and began to trail kisses on his lower back and hips.

"You guys are done fighting?" Zack asked and was immediately pulled down for more kissing.

"Yes," Sephiroth said, licking right above the hem of Zack's sweatpants. "We've decided… to thank you."

Zack's mouth was no longer occupied as Cloud nipped at Zack's ear. "Well, what took you so long, then? The movie was supposed to be over at eleven, and it's two in the morning, now."

"The movie _did_ end at eleven," Cloud said. "But Seph and I fucked around in the car for a while."

Zack purred as his shirt was swiped off. "That's hot."

"It was," Sephiroth said, pulling on the drawstring of Zack's sweatpants with one long-fingered hand while the other kneaded his thigh. "And we have you to thank."

Zack was certainly thanked by his lovers. They spent many hours in bed that night, showing Zack just how thankful they were for him. When it was all over, he laid between the two of them as they stroked his hair and his soft, sweaty skin until he fell asleep.

Zack would have considered that one of the best nights of his young life, if that hadn't been the start of _it._

* * *

Yep. That's all for now. Kind of suckish, but I promise you the rest will be better. :D I hope you all enjoyed the happy Zack, because soon we'll have to see our poor little puppy angst. Oh, and in my fics, we don't kill characters I like. So, Genesis and Angeal _**will **_be rearing their sexy heads as well as other characters! REVIEW!!!


End file.
